pixar_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Adoption Week transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro All of the toy friends in this universe have seen everything in sight they'll have lots of playtime in their might Lenny spies on everything Wheezy's the karaoke super star RC's prepared to rock and road it's a super good universe in a toy friend's universe Scene 1: The Anderson family's house It's evening time and Bonnie, Larry and Julia are asleep in their separate bedrooms. The very next morning, Bonnie's now awake and in her original clothes and enjoying her breakfast meals. Knifey looks a bit confused the way Forky was right before reuniting with Bonnie at the end of Toy Story 4. Knifey: "Jessie? why am I alive and moving around?" Jessie: "Well, Knifey, you're Bonnie's 2nd most favorite toy friend, she made you in Ms. Johnson's 1st grade class." Knifey: "Oh wow, she must've done a super good job on me." Forky walks right over to where Knifey's located. Forky: "She sure did, Knifey, she sure did." Julia (from downstairs in the kitchen): "Bonnie, don't forget your backpack to bring to school with you." Bonnie (from downstairs in the living room): "Okay, Mommy and Daddy, I won't forget it." Jessie: "Bonnie's coming upstairs," Buzz: "get into your positions, everybody." The toy friends get right into their positions and Bonnie enters her bedroom. Bonnie: "Good morning, I'll see you later when I get back home, you guys." Bonnie picks up her blue-green backpack, puts it on and exits her bedroom to go right out to the bus stop. Along the way, she notices Kevin and Ethan spotting her. Kevin: "Hey, you," Ethan: "where do you think you're going, little runt?" Bonnie nervously backs way with her hands right behind her back side. Bonnie: Not So Innocent Tune�� Bonnie: Whistling A Bit "I'm not going too far away, just to school." The bus stop Bonnie meets up with Mason. Bonnie: "Hi there, Mason, are you prepared to do more arts and crafts in Ms. Johnson's class?" Mason: "I sure am, Bonnie, and I can hardly wait 'til we find out what we're gonna do today." The Perry-Conway Memorial Elementary School bus arrives and Bonnie and Mason get on it and they all drive around on their way to the Perry-Conway Memorial Elementary School building. The Perry-Conway Memorial Elementary School building/Bernice Johnson's classroom Bernice Johnson: "Now today, students, we're gonna be making sparkling pencil holders, so pick out a pencil holder and carefully tape the construction paper around yours and put glitter on it as well." Bonnie and Mason grab their own pencil holders, sit right back down at their desks and begin carefully taping the purple and blue construction papers around them and putting glitter on it as well. Bonnie: "Okay, Ms. Johnson, I'm finished with mine." Mason: "So am I." Bernice Johnson: "Oh good, now when they're all dried up and prepared, you can take them home with you." Bonnie: "Okay," Mason: "thanks a bunch." Meanwhile back home in Bonnie's bedroom....... Buzz: "Well, Bonnie's having a super good time in school today," Forky: "so we don't need to put our lives on hold," Rex: "like Woody once told us right before he got reunited with Bo Peep and some new toy friends." Slinky: "Maybe if Andy and Sid's sister, Hannah got married and had young kids of their own, they'll be adopted by them." Hamm: "I sure wish our other good friends, Etch, Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Jingle Joe, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake, RC and Mr. Robot would've got adopted from someplace to move right into Bonnie's bedroom." Mr. Potato Head: "So do we, Hamm," Mrs. Potato Head: "so do we." Knifey: "I just wish we could meet them," Dolly: "we haven't even seen their faces before." Jessie: "Hey, you guys, I got an idea: how 'bout we go on Bonnie's portable computer screen and adopt them from eBay.com and see where they're located." Rex: "What a super good idea, Jessie," Trixie: "let's do it," Forky: "I really wanna meet them." The toy friends go right over to Bonnie's portable computer screen and go right on eBay.com and see the names of Andy's old childhood toy friends from his younger years: Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Mr. Shark, Jingle Joe, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake, RC and Mr. Robot as well. Jessie: "Okay, 1st we go right over to Lenny, he's right there above Wheezy." Buzz: "Right you are, Jessie, Lenny it is." Buzz clicks right on Lenny's profile and clicks the bid tab and Lenny's already bought and sold on his way from Las Vegas to the Anderson family members' house. Hamm: "Don't forget the others as well." Right after they bid on Wheezy, Rocky, Etch, Mr. Shark, Jingle Joe, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake, RC and Mr. Robot, they sit around and wait a bit. Hamm: "Well, there's 15 days 'til Bonnie's 5th birthday," Rex: "and all of our old friends are reunited with all of us." Door Creaking Jessie: "Here comes Bonnie right now," Buzz: "you know exactly what to do, everybody." The toy friends get right into their positions again and Bonnie emerges right into her bedroom. Bonnie: "Hey, you guys, look what I made in school this morning." (Brief pause) Bonnie: "It's a sparkling pencil holder." Bonnie puts her sparkling pencil holder right on her night stand. Bonnie: "It'll be super safe right here, see you later, you guys." Bonnie walks right down the stair steps on her way to the living room. Bonnie: [��Whistling 9 Notes Of Zip A Dee Doo Dah��] Jessie: "Okay, everybody," Buzz: "the coast is clear again." The other toy friends wake up from their slumber. Buttercup: "Whoa, boy," Mr. Pricklepants: "that sure was indeed a close 1." Meanwhile at the dinner table........ Bonnie: "So then, I picked out a tin can and put construction paper and glitter around it and turned it into a pencil holder." Larry: "Sounds fascinating," Julia: "where'd you put it?" Bonnie: "Upstairs in my bedroom on my night stand." Larry: "That's a super good place to put it." Julia: "So, Bonnie, where do you wanna go for your 5th birthday dinner this year?" Bonnie: "I would like to go see Super Ninja Rabbits at the movie theater and have a dinner meal at Pizza Planet with Mason and my cousin, Katie as well." Larry: "Well, Bonnie, you just made the most perfect plan." Later on, during bedtime, the Anderson family members are now asleep in their separate bedrooms, and right after hard work and a couple of days, it's now Bonnie's 5th birthday bash. Bonnie's now awake and once again in her original clothes. Bonnie goes right downstairs for her 5th birthday breakfast meal. Larry: "Good morning, happy 5th birthday, Bonnie," Julia: "we made fried eggs and turkey sausage patties for your 5th birthday breakfast meal." Bonnie: "Wow, Mommy and Daddy, thanks a bunch, it's just what I wanted." Meanwhile back upstairs in Bonnie's bedroom..... Jessie: "Okay, you guys, we got a couple of hours right before Lenny, Wheezy and our other good friends arrive here." Slinky: "Right you are, Jessie," Forky: "let's make sure we make this extra perfect for Bonnie as well." Back at Perry-Conway Memorial Elementary School/Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom Bernice Johnson: "Okay, students, today's a super special day 'cause it's the day of Bonnie's birth, so I want all of you to sing For She's a Super Good Sweet Girl for our classmate, are you all prepared? 3, 2, 1, go." All 1st Grade Students (except Bonnie): For she's a super good sweet girl for she's a super good sweet girl for she's a super good sweet girl which nobody can deny. Bernice Johnson: "Okay, everybody, let's enjoy our birthday party snack treats." The 1st grade students begin enjoying the birthday party snack treats. Later on back home at the Anderson family's house, Bonnie walks right in the front door and she sees Larry, Julia, Carl, Sophie, Katie, Mason, Toby and Stacy looking right at her. All 8 Residents: "Surprise," Katie: "happy 5th birthday, Bonnie," Julia: "I managed to bake a blue velvet cake for Bonnie's 5th birthday celebration." Sophie: "Bonnie, here's a gift from me and your Uncle Carl." Bonnie opens her birthday gift and finds a wooden building tower set. Bonnie: "Wow, a wooden building tower set, thanks a bunch Uncle Carl and Aunt Sophie, it's just what I wanted." Carl: "You're welcome." Julia: "Okay, everybody, let's go out to the movie theater to see Super Ninja Rabbits 2 which Bonnie really wants to see," Larry: "then we'll all go out for dinner at Pizza Planet afterwards." The Anderson, Jones and Smith family members exit the house and drive around in their separate cars on their way to the Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater. Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater The entire audience is watching Super Ninja Rabbits 2 on the big screen. Ninja Rabbit Leader: "Okay, team," All Ninja Rabbits: "let's get 'em!" Later on at Pizza Planet, they're all enjoying their dinner meals. Larry: "So, Bonnie, when we get back home to our house for the blue velvet cake and cookie dough ice cream," Julia: "A package is sure to arrive from Las Vegas with your name and our address on it." Bonnie: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait." Later that evening, they're all driving around on their way back home to the Anderson family members' house. Back home at the Anderson family members' house Larry: "Okay, Bonnie," Julia: "go ahead and make your wish." Bonnie blows out all 5 of her birthday candles on the blue velvet cake. Sophie: "Katie, can you cut every single slice for all of us, please?" Katie: "Sure, Mom, I know exactly how to do it." Katie cuts a slice of blue velvet cake for her true family members and neighbors and gives them 2 scoops of cookie dough ice cream as well and they all enjoy the birthday party dessert meals as well. Sophie: "Okay, everybody," Carl: "it's gift opening time." Katie: "Here, Bonnie, open mine 1st." Bonnie opens the 2nd birthday gift and finds a karaoke music album and portable karaoke machine. Bonnie: "Wow, a karaoke music album and a portable karaoke machine, thanks a bunch, Katie, I really love them." Katie: "You're welcome." of Mail Truck Pulling Up Larry: "Hey," Juila: "That sounds just like the mail truck." Bonnie: "Wow, my package is finally here." The Anderson, Jones and Smith family members open the door for Postman Marvin and for Bonnie to sign her name on the package signing. Postman Marvin: "Package for the Anderson residence, anybody who owns this package can sign here on the package signing." Bonnie signs her name on the package signing. Postman Marvin: "Perfect, thanks a bunch, Bonnie, (he gives Bonnie her 5th birthday package.) and happy 5th birthday to you as well." Bonnie: "You're welcome, Postman Marvin." Postman Marvin makes his leave. Katie: "Don't just stand there, Bonnie, open it." Bonnie opens her 5th birthday package and finds Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Etch, RC, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake and Jingle Joe. Bonnie: "Oh wow, just what I always wanted, thanks a bunch, you guys." Larry: "You're welcome," Julia: "that's exactly what your father and I ordered online." Bonnie puts Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Etch, RC, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake and Jingle Joe in her carrier basket and walks around upstairs on her way to her bedroom. Jessie: "Bonnie's coming with our old friends," Buzz: "let's get into our positions, everybody." Bonnie shows up in her bedroom with Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Etch, RC, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake and Jingle Joe in her carrier basket. Bonnie: "Jessie, Buzz, Forky, Knifey, everybody, meet Lenny, Wheezy, Rocky, Etch, RC, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Mike, Mr. Snake and Jingle Joe." Julia (from downstairs in the living room): "Bonnie, everybody's leaving to go back home to their separate houses." Bonnie: "See you later, you guys." Bonnie goes right downstairs to the living room to say see you next time to Carl, Sophie, Katie, Mason, Toby and Kathy. Bonnie (from downsairs in the living room): "Bye, you guys, see you next time." Carl (from downstairs in the living room): "You too, Bonnie," Sophie (from downstairs in the living room): "take good care right now." The Jones and Smith family members make their leave. Forky: "Whoa, man," Knifey: "that was a super close 1." Lenny (off screen): "I agree to that 1." Wheezy (off screen): "so do I." Dolly: "Wait, who just said that?" Trixie: "I don't know, Dolly," Buttercup: "but we're gonna find out who said it." Jingle Joe (off screen): "we're over here." Jessie and the other toy friends turn around to see old peculiar faces from before. Jessie: "Lenny, Wheezy, you guys," Buzz: "it's super good to see all of you again," Buttercup: "welcome to Bonnie's bedroom, I'm Buttercup, and that's Dolly, that's Mr. Pricklepants, that's Trixie, that's Forky, that's Knifey and that's Peatey, Peatrice and Peanelope." Dolly: "Nice to meet you guys," Mr. Pricklepants: "such a pleasure meeting all of you here," Trixie: "you're the most perfect additions to this bedroom," Forky: "now we can be together again," Knifey: "and have more playtime like always," Peas In Pod: "Yahooooooooooooo!" Approaching Lenny: "Foosteps alert, footstep's alert," Wheezy: "Bonnie's coming right upstairs," Jessie: "like Woody always said to us," Buzz: "get into your positions, everybody." The toy friends get right into their positions again and Bonnie shows up for playtime and dresses up Mr. Potato Head as 1 Eyed Bart, Mrs. Potato Head as 1 Eyed Betsy and Hamm as Dr. Porkchop. Bonnie (speaking for Knifey): "Help, save me, somebody save me!" Bonnie (speaking for Forky): "Knifey's in trouble," Bonnie (speaking for Jessie): "we gotta go rescue her right away," Bonnie (speaking for Buzz): "let's go warn the penguin mayor." Bonnie moves Forky, Knifey, Jessie and Buzz right over to where Wheezy's located and Wheezy's posing as the Penguin Mayor. Bonnie (speaking for Jessie): "Mr. Penguin Mayor, Knifey's in danger," Bonnie (speaking for Forky): "do you know exactly where she's located?" Bonnie (speaking for Wheezy): "Let me use my super spy binoculars." Bonnie places Lenny right up to Wheezy's eyes. Bonnie (speaking for Wheezy): "It looks like Knifey's been tied up to the Lego pole by 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop, you must go out there and rescue her right away." Bonnie moves Jessie, Buzz and Knifey right over to where Knifey, 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop are located. Bonnie (speaking for Knifey): "Oh thank goodness you're all here, get me down from here!" Bonnie (speaking for Mr. Potato Head): "You must choose, Jessie, Buzz and Forky," Bonnie (speaking for Mrs. Potato Head): "how should she go down?" Bonnie (speaking for Hamm): "Vampire bats? or death by psycho shark?" Bonnie (speaking for Jessie): "Not so fast, you criminals," Bonnie (speaking for Buzz): "or you're gonna face the consequences." Bonnie (speaking for Mr. Potato Head): "Uh oh," Bonnie (speaking for Mrs. Potato Head): "here we go again." Bonnie (speaking for Jessie): "It's time, Rex and Trixie." Bonnie moves Rex and Trixie around to make it look like they're terrifying 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Porkchop away. Bonnie (speaking for Hamm): "Yikes, rampaging dinosaurs," Bonnie (speaking for Mr. Potato Head): "let's get outta here!" Bonnie (speaking for Buzz): "Good job, you guys," Bonnie (speaking for Forky): "now let's get Knifey down from that pole." Bonnie moves Forky around right over to Knifey and unties her from the Lego pole. Bonnie (speaking for Knifey): "Oh, Forky, my brave young hero, thanks a bunch for getting me down from this pole." Bonnie (speaking for Forky): "My pleasure, Knifey, it's all thanks to the brave, fearless and heroic deeds of Jessie, Buzz and Forky." Bonnie places her toy friends aside. Julia (from downstairs in the living room): "Bonnie, there's a birthday card that came right in the mail for you," Larry (from downstairs in the living room): "you better hurry on down here right away!" Bonnie: "I'll be right back for bedtime, you guys." Bonnie goes right downstairs to retrieve the birthday card she got from Grandma Sadie. Julia (from downstairs): "Look, Bonnie," Larry (from downstairs): "you got a birthday card from your Grandma Sadie." Bonnie (from downstairs, opening the envelope and reading her 5th birthday card from Grandma Sadie): To Bonnie, happy 5th birthday, love from, Grandma Sadie. Forky: "Oh wow," Wheezy: "Bonnie must have a super good family that really cares about her." Lenny: "Well at least we don't need to put our lives on hold if she goes to school again." Slinky: "Thank goodness for that." Bonnie (from downstairs in the living room): "Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy, I'm off to bed right now." Julia (from downstairs): "Okay, sweetie cakes," Larry (from downstairs): "have super good dream visions." Jessie: "Here comes Bonnie right now," Buzz: "let's get right back in our positions." The toy friends get right back in their positions while Lenny goes right up on the shelves. Bonnie enters from the upstairs washroom to her bedroom in her pajama clothings that she wore in Toy Story 4. Bonnie: "Goodnight, you guys, don't let the bed bugs bite any of you." Bonnie turns out her night lamp and falls asleep. The very next morning at Perry-Conway Memorial Elementary School/Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom...... Bernice Johnson: "Now today, students, we're gonna be making-" Bonnie (off screen): Constantly�� Bernice Johnson: "Bonnie? is that you whistling in here? kindly stop that noise, please." Bonnie: Whistling A Bit Bernice Johnson: "Just as I was saying, we're gonna be making macaroni art, so grab some construction paper, craft glue and dry macaroni noodles as well." The 1st grade students grab some construction paper, craft glue and dry macaroni noodles and begin making macaroni art designs. Bernice Johnson comes around and notices Bonnie's macaroni art design of Louis from The Princess and the Frog (2009) Bernice Johnson: "Oh, Bonnie, I really love your gator picture." Bonnie: "Thanks a bunch, Ms. Johnson, I can hardly wait to take it home with me." Bernice Johnson notices Mason's macaroni art design of WALL-E, the space robot from WALL-E (2008) Bernice Johnson: "Mason, your space robot picture's fantastic." Mason: "Thanks a bunch, Ms. Johnson." Later on, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th grade students are heading out to go back home to their separate houses. Back home at the Anderson family members' house again Jessie: "Bonnie's coming back upstairs," Forky: "get right into your positions, everybody." The toy friends get right into their positions and Bonnie shows up in her bedroom with her macaroni art picture of Louis from The Princess and the Frog (2009). Bonnie: "Look what I made, you guys, it's a macaroni art picture of a gator." Bonnie places her macaroni art picture right on her bedroom wall. Bonnie: "There, now I can see where I put it." Bonnie goes right back downstairs on her way to the living room. Mr. Potato Head: "Oh wow," Mrs. Potato Head: "Bonnie sure made that macaroni art picture super perfectly," Lenny: "what fantastic artwork," Slinky: "golly bob howdy, this could be put in an art show." Wheezy: "I know, you guys, Bonnie sure did a fantastic job on it." Fade to a black screen......... Toon Disney Extreme Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Toy Story the Series will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:Toy Story the Series season 1 episode scripts Category:Transcripts